Properties
Design Properties Ammunition You can use a weapon that has the ammunition property to make a ranged attack only if you have ammunition to fire from the weapon. Each time you attack with the weapon, you expend one piece of ammunition. Drawing the ammunition from a quiver, case, or other container is part of the attack (you need a free hand to load a one-handed weapon). At the end of the battle, you can recover half your expended ammunition by taking a minute to search the battlefield. If you use a weapon that has the ammunition property to make a melee attack, you treat the weapon as an improvised weapon A sling must be loaded to deal any damage when used in this way. Automatic This weapon has an automatic function, which can be activated as a bonus action and maintained by a bonus action. Armor Piercing Attacks with weapons or ammunition with the armor piercing trait are quite effective against armor, by either burning straight through it or passing through unsealed areas. * Armor Piercing (-1). Targets with natural armor or worn armor and an AC of 14 or better take a -1 penalty to AC. * Armor Piercing (-2). Targets with natural armor or worn armor and an AC of 16 or better take a -2 penalty to AC, in addition to the benefits of armor piercing (-1). * Armor Piercing (-3). Targets with natural armor or worn armor and an AC of 18 or better take a -3 penalty to AC, in addition to the benefits of armor piercing (-1) and (-2). The AC penalties do not stack together. Charging A weapon with the Charging property has a type of die in parenthesis after Charging. You can use an action to charge the weapon, increasing its next attack's damage by the die listed after the property. If you become incapacitated, prone, restrained, or your weapon is released by any other means, all the charged energy is depleted with no effect. You can charge a weapon for as many rounds as you want. Finesse When making an attack with a finesse weapon, you use your choice of your Strength or Dexterity modifier for the attack and damage rolls. You must use the same modifier for both rolls. Glove A glove weapon is worn on your hand or forearm, and you cannot be disarmed of it. You can hold objects, wield weapons, and cast spells with a hand fitted with a glove weapon, but you can only attack with the glove weapon if that hand is unoccupied. Incapacitating Weapon This weapon property can be added to any weapon that deals bludgeoning damage. When you attack an opponent with this weapon and the attack would kill the target, or the attack roll is a 20, you can incapacitate the target instead of dealing damage, knocking it out with a blow to the head with the broad side of the weapon. The target has to make a Health Saving Throw (DC 10 if health is at 100%, 15 if below 100% and above 50%, 20 if below 50%), which automatically fails if the attack would kill the target. If the target succeeds, the attack deals 1 damage, and the target is not incapacitated. The target must have a head in order to use this technique. Loading Because of the time required to load this weapon, you can fire only one piece of ammunition from it when you use an action, bonus action, or reaction to fire it, regardless of the number of attacks you can normally make. Mounted A weapon with the Mounted property can be mounted on to a vehicle such as a ship or a cart, or may be carried by a large or bigger creature. Using a Mounted Weapon requires Health (Brawn) check and leave the user stationary while using it. Overheating A weapon with the Overheating property fires normally for a number of attacks per turn indicated by a following number. After that many attacks have been made by the weapon, there is a cumulative 25% chance that the weapon will overload, rendering the weapon permanently inoperable and dealing 1d8 Fire damage to the wielder. To clarify, a weapon with Overheating will gain a 25% chance of overloading on the second attack made with it in a turn. Range A weapon that can be used to make a ranged attack has a range in parentheses after the ammunition or thrown property. The range lists two numbers. The first is the weapon's normal range in feet, and the second indicates the weapon's long range. When attacking a target beyond normal range, you have disadvantage on the attack roll. You can't attack a target beyond the weapon's long range. Reach This weapon adds 5 feet to your reach when you attack with it, as well as when determining your reach for opportunity attacks with it. Reload This weapon requires it to be reloaded after a certain amount of ammunition has been expended. This is done as a bonus action for normal firearms, or an action for two handed firearms. Sniping (Ranged Only) Increase range to 80/320 for improvised or simple weapons, or 150/600 for martial weapons. Thrown If a weapon has the thrown property, you can throw the weapon to make a ranged attack. If the weapon is a melee weapon, you use the same ability modifier for that attack roll and damage roll that you would use for a melee attack with the weapon. For example, if you throw a handaxe, you use your Strength, but if you throw a dagger, you can use either your Strength or your Dexterity, since the dagger has the finesse property. Two-Handed This weapon requires two hands when you attack with it as a Medium or smaller creature. Undersized A weapon with the undersized property is particularly small. They can be easily hidden, and are favoured by tiny races. An undersized one-handed weapon is considered to be a light weapon (PHB p. 147). A Tiny creature can wield an undersized weapon in their off-hand and use it when two-weapon fighting. An undersized two-handed weapon can be used by a Tiny creature without taking Disadvantage on their attack rolls. Versatile This weapon can be used with one or two hands. A damage value in parentheses appears with the property–the damage when the weapon is used with two hands to make a melee attack. Material Properties Depending on what materials you use, you will get one of these properties, which must be mentioned in the finished product. These properties affect dice damage, as well as giving weapons and armor specific bonuses. (Damage Type) Immune This material blocks against a certain type of damage fully. If a material with this property is used as armor plating, it will give resistance to that type of damage. (Damage Type) Resistant This material blocks against a certain type of damage. If a material with this property is used in armor, it will give partial resistance to that type of damage (take 3/4 damage), if used as plating. If it is used as the primary material, it will give its user resistance to that damage type. (Damage Type) Vulnerable This material is particularly vulnerable against a certain type of damage. If a material with this property is used in armor, it will give partial vulnerability to that type of damage (take half critical), if used as plating. If it is used as the primary material, it will give its user vulnerability to that damage type. Dense A weapon with this property will deal an additional dice in damage, but Medium sized creatures will gain disadvantage with attacks made with it and Small creatures cannot wield it at all. Featherlight A weapon with this property gives a Small or Medium sized creature an additional attack to be made with it, but decreases damage by a dice level. Gives disadvantage to Large sized creatures. Magnetic This material is magnetic. Any part made from this metal will be magnetic unless the magnetism is nullified. Physical Resistant This material is resistant to all forms of physical damage. If an armor is made of a material with this property, the wearer gains resistance to physical damage so long as the armor remains intact. Power Immune This material is immune to all effects and powers not cast by the wielder. This doesn't extend immunity to the wielder. It cannot be broken, transported (separately from the wielder), or altered by an opponent. Power-Reactive This material reacts to the mutant’s powers, allowing it to resist their particular set of powers. This only accounts for physical mutations. Reflective When in defensive stance, an armor piece made of this material reflects aimed projectiles without the Rending property. Roll a 1d100. You deal that number in percentage of the original damage (round up). If the reflected damage is below 1, it misses. Rend Immune Any product made with a material with this property is immune to the effect of the weapon enchantment ‘Rend’. Rend Resistant This material is resistant to the weapon enchantment ‘Rend’. Strong This material is comparatively robust. Any weapon made with this material will have one level dice more in damage. Magic Resistant This material is resistant to magically sourced damage or effects. Weak This material is comparatively weak. Any weapon made from this material will have one level dice less in damage. Material Properties (Affective and Point Limitations) Absorption This material is able to absorb a significant amount of energy. Elastic This material is able to stretch. Used mostly for Light Armor) Heavy This material is particularly heavy. If the weapon design’s properties say Heavy, it will gain the Dense characteristic. If the characteristics mention Light, then the product will not be light. If the weapon design mentions neither Light nor Heavy, then the weapon is considered Heavy. Small creatures have disadvantage on attack rolls with heavy weapons. A heavy weapon's size and bulk make it too large for a Small creature to use effectively. Light This material is particularly light. If the weapon design’s characteristics mention that the weapon is Light, then it gains the Featherlight property. If the properties of a weapon mention Heavy, then the product will neither be heavy nor light but will lose a dice in damage. If there is no mention of either Light nor Heavy, then the weapon will be considered Light. A light weapon is small and easy to handle Limited You may only make a limited amount of designs with this material. Usually this will be something like cloth, leather, or kevlar. Power Source This material is a power source. Next to this descriptor is the optimal amount of items that can be put onto this power source as well as the charge for each object on that optimal amount. If the amount of items exceeds the optimal amount, the Power Source’s charges decrease by 1. If the amount of items is less than the optimal amount, the power source’s charges increase by the difference between the optimal and the present. Gives a weapon made with this material the Charging property. Scaling Resistance This material grants temporary resistance. Depending on the weight and rarity, it gives differing amounts of protection before becoming useless. For a light material, it has 20 temporary hit points and every time you are hit, its hitpoints are decreased by one. For a normal material, the hit points are 30. For a rare or heavy material, the hitpoints are 40. Dense materials. cannot have the Scaling Resistance property. Radioactive This material is radioactive. The intensity is labelled in parentheses. See Additional Rules for effects. Rare This material requires specialized training to be able to use. Gives -2 Design Points until proficiency is gained, then gives +4 once it is gained. If the material is a Power Source, then it grants +4 more items and +10 more charges. Category:Reference